


Nights Like These [Kuroken]

by a_big_world_out_there



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Married Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_world_out_there/pseuds/a_big_world_out_there
Summary: It's the simple things that count
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	Nights Like These [Kuroken]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/gifts).



> Ahh, I really hoped you enjoyed this... Not gonna lie it was kinda scary writing this since I actually know you and I'm still kinda reeling from that fact but I still hope you like it.

Kuroo bounced his leg nervously, too occupied with nerves to get any work done. Today was Valentine's Day after all. _No no, you gotta stop thinking like that_ , he chided himself. _We’re not doing anything this year._ He let out a frustrated sigh and slumped down in his office chair. A notification chimed from his computer. You have 28 unread emails. 

“‘Go into marketing and business,’ they said. ‘You’ll find great opportunities to reach millions,’ they said. Does reaching millions of people involve being buried under piles of corporate emails?” Kuroo grumbled. He hated answering emails as is, but his nerves made the thought of even opening any of them unbearable. _I bet they’re not urgent. Hopefully…_ “Maybe if I don’t respond they’ll come into my office and tell me themselves. We all need to get up and walk around more anyway.” 

_I wish Kenma was here_ , he thought wistfully. Kuroo found himself wishing that a lot lately. Even hearing someone talk about his husband was enough to bring his mood up. Kenma used to visit him during lunch, it made being cooped up in an office all day that much more bearable. 

Bouncing Ball Corp., the startup company Kenma had started around a year ago. When Kenma had first proposed the idea, Kuroo had to admit he was shocked. He couldn’t imagine his husband willingly subjecting himself to that much social interaction for such a long time commitment. He wondered if Kenma was sitting in a board meeting or something and how he wasn’t falling asleep. _I guess it’s different when you’re the CEO of the whole damn company though, huh_ , Kuroo mused. A small smile crept up his face. 

Kenma used to get home before Kuroo, but since starting the company he had started working much longer hours. Kuroo usually had the house to himself for a good three hours before Kenma even got back. Link, their cat, wasn’t too happy about the new schedule. He had always preferred Kenma ever since they adopted him from the shelter.

A knock on the door to his office startled Kuroo out of his train of thought. He sat back up in his chair to look like he hadn’t just been zoning out. 

“Come in!” He called. The door swung open and Jun, a member of Kuroo’s team, came scurrying in. A plastic bag in her left hand crinkled loudly.

“Slacking on the job, Kuroo-san?” Jun teased. The scent of her perfume wafted through his office, subtle but sweet. Kuroo shook his head vehemently, which made her laugh. “I’m onto you.” She smiled and held up the bag. “I come bearing gifts.” She reached in and pulled out a small pouch of various heart-shaped chocolates. 

“Did you make these?” Kuroo asked, with a smirk. He held up the pouch and examined the chocolates. They were small, heart-shaped white chocolates. They seemed like something Jun would make. 

Jun nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I had to get my mom to help me, so I can’t guarantee how good they are. I kinda figured it’s the thought that counts though, right?” She laughed. “Well, give them a shot. Fuyu wouldn’t try one so you’re gonna be my taste-tester.” 

“What an honor,” Kuroo said in an exaggerated tone which made Jun giggle. He opened the pouch and popped a white chocolate one in his mouth. A bitter flavor filled his mouth and he fought to keep his expression neutral. Jun looked at him expectantly and Kuroo forced himself to swallow. “They’re uh, they’re good... ? I think you need to add more sugar next time.” 

“Ah, yeah. I kinda just eyeballed it I guess? I made some for most people on our floor so I wondered if I put enough in.” Jun rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “It’s OK, you don’t have to lie. I know they’re probably not that good. My mom wouldn't even try one.” She pulled up the chair opposite Kuroo and sat down. 

_She really_ eyeballed _sugar? Geez, that’s not good._ Kuroo held in a sigh. “It’s the thought that counts,” He echoed. “Oh, by the way, did you get those graphics sent out?” 

“Done and done. They were even the right file size this time,” Jun said proudly. She leaned forward in her chair, propping her arms on the desk. “Got any Valentine’s plans this year?” 

“For once, no,” Kuroo replied, rubbing his temples. “It’s the first year I’m not doing anything with my husband since we got married.” 

Jun’s eyes widened. “ _You’re married?_ ” Kuroo snorted and held up his hand with his wedding band. She smiled. “How did I not know you were married? Why aren’t you doing anything this year?” 

“Kenma’s been coming home without the energy to want to do anything, so I didn’t make any plans. It was kinda nice not having to stress about reservations, but it also feels odd at the same time.” He leaned back in his chair. 

“I never really got all the hype around Valentine’s Day. It’s just like any other day, right? We don’t even get time off work for it.” Jun huffed indignantly. 

_Nothing special…?_ “I mean I guess there’s nothing inherently special about the day, but I think it still can be. Valentine’s was the one day I knew Kenma and I could go on a date. Our schedules in uni were so different that it was hard to find the time to go on a date.” Kuroo smiled at the memory. “Ah, I didn’t mean to start rambling, sorry.” 

“You’re fine.” Kuroo waved a dismissive hand. “Do you have plans?” 

“Nope. I’m just gonna chill at home and catch up on dramas.” Jun waved her hand dismissively. “My friend, on the other hand, she’s insane for this type of mushy romantic stuff. I think she’s got a date tonight which means I get the honor of listening to her ramble about it for the next three days.” Kuroo laughed. 

Jun glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. “Oh, I need to get back to work. See you tomorrow Kuroo-san. Have a nice not-Valentine’s!’ With that, she hurried out of the office and shut the door behind her. 

Time seemed to drag after that. Kuroo’s mind was elsewhere, wandering through memories of past dates with Kenma. He made a half-assed attempt to answer some of his emails but quickly gave up. He twisted the ring around his finger some more. _Our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks too. I wonder if he’ll even want to go out?_ Kuroo pondered.

After six more excruciating hours at work, the clock struck seven and Kuroo bolted out of the office as quickly as he could. He was practically vibrating with nervous energy, even though there were no plans to follow up on. _Maybe it’s a force of habit._ The cool night air felt good against his skin after being trapped in an office all day. 

Despite being a grown man, Kuroo still found himself in awe of Tokyo. Everything from the way the light from neon signs and clubs bounced off the windows of towering skyscrapers to seeing it reflected in puddles on the road never failed to make him stop for a moment. Sometimes living in the city wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Kuroo’s phone pinged with yet another email he needed to answer. He let out an exhausted sigh and hurried home. 

* * *

The door to their apartment swung open with a loud creak. He hung his coat up on the rack. Kuroo jingled his keys and Link came running at the sound, wrapping his tail around Kuroo’s leg and rubbing up against him. It seemed he had started to warm up to Kuroo, at least a little bit. 

“Hey, buddy.” Kuroo knelt down and started running his hands through Link’s fur. “You’re really gonna get your hair all over my black work pants just like that, huh?” Link purred in response. “I’m onto you, bud.” He stood and set Jun’s now partially melted chocolates on the kitchen table. Link jumped up on the table and sniffed them before meowing loudly. _Guess he doesn’t like them either_ , Kuroo thought, cracking a small smile. 

Everything was quiet, even with the cat. The usual sounds of Kenma’s keyboard or his Switch were absent. Link moved to lay on top of Kuroo’s laptop and started purring quietly. After about thirty seconds Kuroo started finding the silence unbearable and turned on some of Kenma's music to fill the silence. The soft lo-fi music drifted throughout the apartment and filled the air.

Kuroo wandered to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Link jumped up on the bed and curled up on Kenma's pillow. He started stroking the cat absent-mindedly. 

Rows of candid polaroid pictures lined the wall opposite the bed strung up on string lights. Kuroo insisted that he take a picture for every date they went on, every anniversary, every big event. Kenma thought it was stupid and cheesy but he was also the one who suggested hanging them up in their bedroom to begin with. Before that, they had just been sitting in a box in the kitchen. It looked like something straight off Pinterest. 

"Ugh, I'm getting all sappy," Kuroo groaned quietly. Link stared at him from his place on Kenma's pillow and let out a quiet chirp. "Don't look at me like that." He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

His mind wandered back to the year Kenma had asked to string up the polaroids. It was the same year Kenma proposed. Everyone seemed shocked that Kenma had proposed instead of Kuroo. It always bothered Kenma that people thought their relationship was so one-sided.

The proposal itself was blunt and direct, just like Kenma. There wasn't a lot of fanfare or buildup. Kenma sat him down in their bedroom and pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

"I wouldn't bother even indulging the idea if I wasn't fucking serious about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." Kenma had told him when he proposed. It was a time when neither was really sure what their futures would look like. Kuroo was still in university and Kenma was thinking of quitting his job and streaming as his main source of income. Still, they figured they could make it work. They had three years of marriage to show for it. 

_All I've been able to think about is Kenma yet I haven't seen him all day_ , Kuroo thought dejectedly. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, still thinking of his husband. 

**\---**

"Tetsurou, I'm home!" Kenma called. No reply. The apartment was eerily silent. He didn't even hear Link. "Link? Where are you bud?" Link meowed quietly from their bedroom. Kenma dropped his keys next to Kuroo's. He noticed the small bag of chocolates on the kitchen table but decided not to mess with them. 

He wandered into the dimly lit bedroom to find his husband sound asleep flat on his back. Kuroo's mouth hung open slightly but he wasn't snoring yet. _Cute_ , Kenma thought to himself. A small smile crept up his face. 

"Should I let him sleep?" He looked at Link, who stared back at him blankly. "I'm gonna wake him up. You ready?" In one swift movement, he jumped onto the bed and flopped across Kuroo's stomach. The bed shook. Kuroo jolted awake and sat bolt upright. Kenma burst out in laughter. Link meowed loudly and pawed at Kenma's arm, upset with the sudden disruption. 

"SHIT!" Kuroo yelped. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled Kenma into his chest. "You scared me." Kenma nuzzled into Kuroo's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. It was one of Kenma's favorite sounds. 

Kenma giggled. "I almost didn't want to. You looked so cute sleeping there but how else was I supposed to announce my presence?" Kuroo's face turned red and covered his face with a hand. Even after all these years together the fact that he could make Kuroo blush pleased him. 

"Well, tell me how your day was," Kuroo said quietly. He rested his head on top of Kenma's and let out a contented sigh. 

"Long," Kenma murmured back. "A lot of meetings with people I barely know. Same old same old." He took Kuroo's hands in his and intertwined their fingers. One thing that Kenma always loved about Kuroo ever since they were kids was his hands. Kuroo's hands were broad with long, slender fingers. Kenma's hand fit perfectly in his husband's like they were made for each other. The thought made him smile. 

"What are you thinking about pudding?" Kuroo asked teasingly. His warm breath brushed against the back of Kenma's neck. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered. Kuroo pulled him in closer. His heartbeat had calmed down. It beat at a soothing rhythm. Kenma closed his eyes and listened to it before responding.

"You." Kenma felt Kuroo smile. 

Link stood up from his place on Kenma's pillow and nudged Kenma's arm, trying to get underneath it. When he couldn't, he meowed indignantly until Kenma lifted his arm. He snuggled into Kenma's lap and started purring. 

"Someone's jealous," Kenma laughed. 

"I've never known a cat who got jealous like Link does. It's just the oddest thing. Most of my old cats hated just being looked at. It was like we weren't good enough for their high standards or something. Not like we fed them and housed them and paid for them to live with us or anything." Kuroo said dryly. Link looked up and tilted his head. "At least Link is grateful for being a freeloader." Kenma laughed. 

"What did your old cats ever do to you? Most of them were real sweethearts." Kenma pondered. "Maybe they just didn't like you." 

"How mean," Kuroo pouts. "I gave them nothing but love and affection." He started tickling Kenma's side. Kenma squirmed and tried to wiggle free from Kuroo's arms but he was held fast. Link whined and jumped out of Kenma's arms.

The sound of Kenma's laughter filled their bedroom. It was light and airy and he laughed so hard that his sides started to hurt. "Oi! Stop it!" He doubled over with laughter and finally managed to twist away from Kuroo. His hair was disheveled and he tried to smooth it down. "You messed up my hair." Kenma frowned and pouted. 

"Don't be that way. It's not nearly as bad as mine." Kuroo ran a hair through his hair and shook his head. Kenma just stared at him. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!" 

"Maybe if you didn't sleep like a dad with five kids who won't shut up then your hair might look better," Kenma teased, causing Kuroo to throw a pillow at him. It missed. "Rude. That's no way to treat your husband." 

Kuroo grinned at him. "I like hearing you call me your husband, even when you're yelling at me." He stood and pulled Kenma into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Kenma wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and rested his head against Kuroo's chest. Sometimes he was annoyed by their height difference since Kuroo liked to hide things on high shelves, but he had to admit that it made for amazing hugs. It was almost like Kuroo could completely engulf him in his arms. 

"You're such a sap." Kenma rolled his eyes, though Kuroo couldn't see it. 

"I know you love it," Kuroo teased. Kenma could feel the smile on his husband's face. 

"Don't put words into my mouth." 

That earned a laugh from Kuroo and he pulled away. "Let's get something to eat." Kenma wanted to complain but his stomach growled and decided against arguing. Kuroo took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. The bag of Jun's chocolates were still on the kitchen table. 

"Eh? What are those?" Kenma picked up the pouch of chocolates. "Did you get these from work?" 

"Oh yeah. My coworker made them for everyone on our level," Kuroo said offhandedly. "I wouldn't have one, though. They're not that good but I didn't have the heart to tell her." 

Kenma laughs. "You're so much nicer than I am. I guess it's a good thing that I don't like white chocolate." 

"Good thing. I wouldn't want them to ruin your tastebuds for the amazing Valentine's dinner I'm about to make for you." Kuroo smirks down at Kenma. He moved to let go of his husband's hand but Kenma held on tightly. 

"Really now? I didn't know you became a Michelin-star chef all of a sudden." Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

"This dinner isn't gonna make itself. Don't worry. It'll be the best meal of your whole life." 

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Kuroken was really healing for my soul who loves angst. Anyways stan the actual loving husband Kozume Kenma and the poor soul who's head over heels for him.


End file.
